The Thread That Binds Them
by Aurelien Guillory
Summary: Hiou Shizuka. Kiryu Ichiru. Two individuals who are so different and yet, so similar to each other. They are brought together by Fate, only to be separated later by the same cruel mistress. This is the untold tale of their time together on a certain day.


**Valentine's Day One-shot**

**The Thread That Binds Them**

_Fate is a mischievous mistress as it endlessly toys with the lives of people._

_There are two individuals that stood out among them._

_One is a Pureblood vampire, known as 'The Madly Blooming Princess' and had been imprisoned since the day of her birth._

_The other is the younger Cursed Twin of a powerful lineage of vampire hunters, who is caged within a weak and sickly body as he awaits his end._

_Both did nothing to deserve such misfortunes, but Fate found it amusing to put them in such circumstances._

_For better or for worse, that is not the end of it._

_Fate decides to link these two unfortunate people together with the crimson red thread._

* * *

><p><em>He is late.<em>

Hiou Shizuka sat beside the barred window of the abandoned cottage, staring through the slits between the wooden planks with jaded eyes. Ichiru had been gone the moment she awakened from her slumber. It was unusual considering that he was always within her sight, be it when she awakens or right before she falls into slumber. Nonetheless, he had left a note on the table, informing her about him going to the nearby town to settle something and that he may be late in his return. The note didn't state what the 'something' was, but the knowledge didn't matter to Shizuka. The fact remained that Ichiru was gone and still hadn't returned from his trip to town.

_Could something have happened while he is in town?_

The mere thought made her wanted to dash out to search for the young man, but she restrained herself from doing so. She could be wrong. If she was truly wrong about Ichiru being in danger, her rash display of concern for him will only result in him being targeted by her foes, just like what had happened to her deceased lover. Therefore, she has to remain calm and rational … at all times. She may be nicknamed as 'The Madly Blooming Princess', but she is perfectly sane, if not, more manipulative than most Purebloods.

Yes, she will stay here and wait. He did mention that he will be late.

But…

What if he never returns?

Shizuka mentally shook aside the ill thought as she stood up and walked towards the table at the center of the room. Picking up the note that was still lying there, she slowly ran her finger across the slanted handwriting. She wasn't reading the note, though. Having read the note twice after first seeing it on the table, the pureblood was already familiar with its contents and could recite it word by word if needed. Instead, she was using her powers as a Pureblood to try and sense the sentiment of the writer. It was something that was far more profound than the mere message that the note signified.

All Shizuka could feel was a hint of tenderness, in the form of remorse for making her worry about his absence and an assurance that he will be back. Ichiru's concern for her feelings had unknowingly brought a cordial smile upon her lips.

_Foolish child… So foolish and yet, endearingly sweet at the same time._

Realizing her own thoughts, Shizuka's smile dropped instantly and she placed the note on the table with slightly more force than she had intended. What was she thinking? Out of revenge, she had murdered Ichiru's parents and turned his older brother to a vampire. Even though Ichiru had confessed that he bears no ill feelings towards her for her actions, Shizuka couldn't accept it as nonchalantly as he did.

She had made a mistake and she took on the burden of that sin, unlike Ichiru who completely disregarded it.

Don't get her wrong. She didn't regret in killing the Kiryu couple, even though she later learnt that they were actually used by her fiancée, Kuran Rido, to eliminate her first love. After all, the truth remains that it was by their hands that her lover perished. If there was anything that she regrets, it will be her act of turning the older Kiryu twin into a vampire. He was just a thirteen-year-old boy, a completely innocent being in this incident. Despite that, she had cursed him with a terrible fate in the midst of her wrath and grief.

At that time, she hadn't thought much about it, believing that he deserved it for being the child of the hated Kiryu couple and that he should pay the price for the sins his parents had committed. She was even pleased to have those hate-filled eyes focused on only her, to know that she was the only one who made him feel such intense emotion. Even now, she still feels the same way about the older twin. The feeling of regret mixing with that of pleasure.

Nonetheless, hatred is a terrifying thing. It is no wonder that Purebloods must always be in control of their emotions, especially when dealing with hate … or love.

When she took off with Ichiru, she hadn't intended to form any attachments to him. Like how she had treated Zero, she had initially wanted to torment Ichiru by having him as her servant, her sword, her shield and even her plaything, if she had wanted, but never will he be the object of her affection. She had vowed to never feel that way for anyone after the demise of her lover.

However, no one can be certain with the ways that Fate and Love works in this world, not even a revered Pureblood like Shizuka.

Within the four years of them being together, looking after one another and easing each other's loneliness, Shizuka had come to cherish the young man's presence by her side. With these feeling of adoration, there was also the dread and anxiety of losing him as she did with her first love. It was because she had openly showered him with love that caused him to be a target of people who had wanted to hurt and break her. It was because of her naivety and carelessness… Therefore, she would pretend not to notice Ichiru's feelings towards her and maintain the safe distance between them.

_This is for the best. The subject of a Pureblood's affection only had a path of ruin before them…_

Turning towards the entrance door of the abandoned cottage, Shizuka stared at the door pensively. With a soft sigh, she walked towards it, causing the edge of her pristine white kimono to brush against the wooden floorboard with a faint shuffling sound. Without even touching the doorknob, she willed the door to swing open on its own and gracefully took a step out of the cottage. Her bare feet touched against the damp, dew-laden grass and she took the opportunity to breathe in the fresh air of the verdant forest.

Being imprisoned since birth for hundreds of years, Shizuka was naturally fond of nature and the outdoor. The way everything is allowed to grow and live as they wished. It was a complete opposite to the confining, duty-bound life of the Purebloods. How she wished she wasn't born as a Pureblood. Then, her life wouldn't be so complicated.

"Shizuka-sama?"

It was only then did she realized that her eyes were closed. Opening them, she gazed upon the silver-haired man, who was standing a few feet in front of her, with a blank expression on her face, though she was inwardly relieved that he had returned safe and sound. "What are you doing outside, Shizuka-sama?"

She wasn't going to tell him that she was about to go search for him in town. So, she said in a dull manner instead, while turning to look uninterestingly at a cluster of wild flowers to her left, "Just taking a breath of fresh air." Looking back at him with accusing eyes, she then said in an icy tone, "Though, I would like to ask the same thing of you, Ichiru. What have you been doing in town to have return this late?"

With her enhanced vampiric senses, she could felt the young man's heart skipped a beat at her question and there was a noticeable glint of surprise in his mauve eyes. Was it something that he didn't want to tell her? Something that she shouldn't have asked? If she has secrets that she wished to keep hidden from his knowledge, it wouldn't be surprising for Ichiru to do the same to her. She shouldn't push him too much.

"It doesn't matter," she said indifferently as she turned back towards the cottage. "I am going to rest and I believe that you should do the same as well."

Honestly speaking, she hadn't sleep much just now. When she woke up early in the evening to realize that Ichiru was gone, she had been staying awake to await his return. Now that he had returned, Shizuka could return to her slumber with ease. Even though she will most probably be able to sleep for only another hour or two at night-time, it will be good enough for her. Besides, Ichiru needed the time to sleep as well, having been awake since morning until now. Knowing him, he would certainly not rest if Shizuka was awake. It was as though he was afraid of her leaving him behind once he closed his eyes.

Shizuka chuckled inwardly at that thought.

After stepping into the cottage, she noticed that the young man wasn't following after her. When she turned to look at him, she caught him gazing at her with the same affectionate and longing look that she used to see in herself when she was with her deceased lover.

_Did you really love me this much?_

Tilting her head slightly to the side, she spoke in a light manner, "Well, are you coming, Ichiru?"

Snapping out of his daze, the young man answered in a flustered voice as he looked to the side, "Uh, yes, Shizuka-sama."

_This child is just too adorable for his own good._

* * *

><p>The eyes of the color of cherry blossoms had fluttered open lazily as Shizuka's consciousness slowly returned to her. Sparing a brief glance at the nearby barred window, she realized that it was still night, probably around midnight. As she had initially expected, she had only slept for two hours. Sitting up, the Pureblood ran her fingers smoothly through her long silvery-white hair.<p>

Now, what should she do to pass the time?

After much contemplation, Shizuka decided to visit Ichiru's room. He should be asleep by now. If he wasn't, she will just admonish him for it. Standing up from her makeshift bed, the Pureblood walked out of her room in a steady and silent gait. The only sound present was the faintly shuffling sound of the edge of her kimono brushing against the floor. Since that sound was barely audible to her enhanced hearing, she doubted that Ichiru will hear it, much less to be awakened by it.

Placing her hand on the door of his room, she focused her sense of hearing on the sounds within the room. When all she could hear was the soft sound of a steady breathing, she slowly pushed the door open. Much to her relief, the door didn't creak like how she had expected. Within the room, Ichiru was sleeping on his side with his back facing her. For some unknown reasons, Shizuka felt relaxed just by looking at him sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Ichiru's room was rather small, which meant that there weren't many things within it. Aside from the smooth stone slab, which served as the bed at the top corner of the room, there was only a drawer at the lower corner. The windows of the room had been barred by wooden planks, just like the other windows of the cottage, which aroused curiosity as to what the previous inhabitants were trying to keep away.

As Shizuka approached the sleeping man, she noticed that there was a yellow glint coming from above the drawer. From her position, she could clearly see what it was, but she was confused as to why it was here. She headed towards the drawer, mindful of the steps she took in order to not make any unnecessary noise. When she was standing next to the drawer, she lowered her hand towards the object, touching its yellow smooth surface gingerly as though it will crumble at her mere touch.

It was a tiny golden bell tied to a pink cord, exactly similar to the one that she had lost a year ago…

"_Shizuka-sama, what's wrong?" asked the young man worriedly when she had suddenly stopped on her track and was fumbling around her waist for something._

"_The bell is gone," she had replied monotonously as she slowly lowered her hands to her side and casted her dull eyes upon the ground. Even that last memento of him…_

"_It must have been dropped somewhere along the path. I will go back and find it!"_

_Ichiru was about to turn back, but he was stopped by Shizuka's voice._

"_There's no need. What's lost is lost," she said as she proceeded moving forward with a blank face._

"_But-"_

"_There's no point in seeking it."_

_Passing a last glance behind him, Ichiru turned and quickly followed after his mistress._

The golden bell that she had lost was one which she had received from her deceased lover. It was the first gift that he had given her when they had both escaped from imprisonment and it was also the last. She hadn't told Ichiru about its significance, but it was obvious to him that she treasured it. She had never thought of seeing a similar bell again. From the looks of it, it is certainly a new one.

Had Ichiru bought it for her?

She turned to look at the sleeping man. He looked so vulnerable in his sleep…

Walking towards Ichiru, the Pureblood then sat on the side of his bed and stroke his hair ever so gently. He meant so much to her and sadly, he wasn't aware of it. He thought she didn't care about him and that was the reason why she wouldn't change him to a vampire. How wrong could he be. All she ever wanted was to keep him as he is now, untainted and pure. So that he wouldn't have to suffer under the violent urges of a vampire's bloodlust, like she sometimes does when she yearned for either her deceased lover or him.

_Unknowingly, the initial meaning of your existence has changed._ Shizuka thought as she stopped stroking his hair. _To the point where I wanted to forget about revenge and escape with you to the ends of the earth._

Smiling forlornly, she then moved her hand to touch the side of his cheek lightly.

_What an impossible scene. Even if humans and vampires were to live together, the future would still be the same as his… that which awaits in the end will only be hell._

As though Ichiru had felt her thoughts, he frowned momentarily before relaxing again under Shizuka's gentle touch. _It's best if I didn't tell you about this…_

"Shizuka…sama…"mumbled the young man in his sleep, which caused the pureblood to smile fondly.

_When this body reaches its limit, I will give my flesh and blood to you as an exchange for giving your heart to me._

"Isn't this so fitting of the love between vampires?" she whispered softly before leaning down to peck Ichiru on the side of his face. The contact was so subtle that it could be compared to the touch of a feather, but the love behind the action was indescribable.

Leaning her back on the wall, Shizuka closed her eyes and breathed out a soft sigh. With Ichiru beside her, she felt much at ease and could probably rest for another few hours. Even if she ended up being awake until dawn, it wouldn't be such a bad thing because Ichiru will be awake by then and she will be able to ask him about the bell. Her lips curved up to form a contented smile.

_I will never leave you alone._

* * *

><p>Ichiru awakened to the light scent of cherry blossoms.<p>

Blinking open his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of whiteness in front of him.

_What?_

He blinked again while his mind registered the sight before him to his mind. It took him a few seconds to recognize the whiteness to be part of a white kimono and another equal amount of time for him to look up from the whiteness to meet the heavenly face of his mistress, Hiou Shizuka. At the moment, Shizuka seemed to be resting. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted slightly downwards as her hands were folded neatly on her lap. Ichiru was mesmerized by her beauty and graceful posture. However, he snapped out of his trance when several questions floated to the surface of his mind.

_Why is she here? How long have she been here? Have she been sitting by my bedside all night?_

His face turned red at the last thought. If she was here all night, did he behaved inappropriately in his sleep? After all, how could he know what he had done in his sleep? It will be completely embarrassing if she had witnessed something like that.

Still, he had to admit that a part of him was delighted that she had been so close to him. To have the privilege of being able to admire someone as perfect and beautiful as her. He would give anything to have this moment forever…

It was then that Shizuka's eyes slowly fluttered open, signaling the awakening of the Pureblood. When she noticed that Ichiru was staring up at her in awe, she simply greeted, "Good morning, Ichiru."

"Good morning, Shizuka-sama."

Ichiru wanted to ask her if she had been here all night, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth, which caused him to look like a gaping fish.

"What is it?"

"Have…Have you been here all night?" he asked while looking at the opened door of his room, fearing that he will lose the nerve to speak and go red in the face if their eyes ever met.

"Yes, I have," she replied bluntly. "Since I have nothing to do."

Ichiru was briefly disappointed in hearing the last statement, but he didn't let it show in his face. What was he expecting? That she was here because she wanted to watch over him? That will be too far-fetched.

"So, I thought of watching you sleep."

He blinked as he replayed what she had said in his mind. No, she doesn't mean it that way. She must certainly be toying with him, like how she always does. She was capable of saying such things with a straight face and later claiming it to be a joke just to watch him be disappointed. She wasn't being cruel to him, only realistic. Be it intentional or not, this was the way she used to remind him of the impossibility of his feelings for her. Still, it had never worked in dampening or erasing Ichiru's affection towards the Pureblood.

"And then, I found something interesting on top of your drawer."

At hearing this, he sat up on his bed and looked at her in surprise. When he had failed to give Shizuka the gift that he had retrieved from the nearby town, he had disappointedly tossed the item on top of the drawer and went to sleep. How foolish of him to have left it there. He should have kept it hidden somewhere. Now, what is he going to say? How is he going to explain the gift?

"Shizuka-sama…I-"

She placed a finger on his lips, stopping him instantly. As she pulled her finger away, she asked in an even tone.

"Is it for me?"

Without hesitation, he nodded. After all, there was no point in denying it now.

"For what purpose?"

At this point, he was speechless. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he knew that she will merely laugh at him and brushed off his feelings like always. Therefore, in order to avoid a crushing blow to his pride and feelings, Ichiru had mustered the courage to speak out a white lie instead.

"It's because you have lost one, which you treasured very much."

"That's all?" she asked skeptically while her cherry blossom eyes assessed his features piercingly.

"Yes," he said in as firm a tone as he could manage while meeting her eyes. After all, to look away from her at this moment will only make him seemed guiltier.

After hearing that, Shizuka stood up and headed towards the drawer with Ichiru watching after her every move. She picked up the golden bell and shook it a little, causing it to tinkle lightly in her hand.

"I will accept this," she said while she proceeded to tie the pink cord around her waist in the same manner as she did to her previous bell. When she was done, she looked back at him with a faint smile.

"Thank you, Ichiru."

"You-you're welcome, Shizuka-sama," she said through a flustered face. It was the first time Shizuka had smiled at him sincerely and thanking him. As Ichiru had initially expected her to reject it, he was starting to wonder if he was still asleep and that this was all just a dream.

"You should quickly freshen up. It will be unfortunate if you were to miss breakfast," she advised before leaving his room, with the sound of the tinkling bell following after her every step.

Now that he was alone in his room, Ichiru allowed his tensed shoulder to relax. It would be wonderful if Shizuka had accepted his gift when knowing the true reason he had bought it for her. Still, he should be contented with the way things had turned out. Yes, to still be able to be with her now should be enough. With a sigh, the young man fell back onto the make-shift bed and thought to himself with a melancholic smile on his face.

_Happy Valentine's Day … Shizuka-sama._

* * *

><p>From the nervous and suspicious way that Ichiru was behaving earlier, Shizuka knew that the young man must have bought the bell for her as a gift of affection.<p>

Truthfully, she appreciates the gift very much.

Although she had lost the previous bell, along with her first love, Shizuka was certain that the same thing would not happen again. This time, she will cherish and keep this one safe.

It will be the symbolism of the thread of fate that had bound both Ichiru and her together.


End file.
